Lazy Lilac
by octoprincesa
Summary: AU. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru started a band. Now that they have achieved success, can they keep it? Or will it all fall apart? Sasuhina
1. Ch 1 - Kickstart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.**

* * *

Swaying her body with the music, she gently caresses the microphone while singing into it. This song is upbeat and catchy while not conforming to the Top 40 hits of the moment. The drums pick up as the song transitions into the chorus. She adjusts the oversized headphones on her ears as the synth drones a sweet tune. Her ballet flat taps the ground quickly to keep the beat as the songs nears its end. She whips her long indigo locks around and flashes a smile to her bandmates. Her voice carries the last note to the end. The song concludes and the whole studio applauds.

"That was Lazy Lilac with their new single, Spirit Divide! We have the whole band in studio with us today. Sitting across from me is the front woman, Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Along with her is drummer, Naruto Uzumaki, keyboard player Shikamaru Nara, and the self-described guy who does everything else, Sasuke Uchiha. We are so pleased to have you on our show today."

"We're pleased to be here, Darui-kun," A shy voice responds politely.

"It will always amaze me how Hinata-chan here can command a stage and convey such strong emotion. But, when you talk to her outside of her creative zone, she's a cute little mouse!" Darui laughs heartily.

"Please don't tease, Darui-kun! I was just raised very proper and have always been a little shy," Hinata musters with a light blush coating her cheeks.

"I'm just playing around! Heh. So, Naruto-san, tell me how this album is different from your last. I have to admit, I've had the last album on repeat in my car since you guys came in last time." The radio host confesses.

"Haha! Thanks for the support, man. Well, uh, I can say that we had a lot more creative freedom this time around because the last record did so well. The first thing we did was buy this huge loft right outside of our hometown of Konoha. This place is huge so we all have our own rooms, but the rest of the space is just instruments scattered everywhere." Naruto grins while scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke moves closer to his mic and starts, "Usually, how it goes is, we lock ourselves away in our rooms while we perfect our individual sounds. Then, slowly, we come out into the common spaces and put everything together. After it is all put together, I master all of the songs and send them to the label."

"Wow. So, you guys are all childhood friends, right?" Darui questions as he takes a bite of his donut.

"Yeah, we are. We all went to Konoha Academy. It was common knowledge that Hinata had an amazing voice and we had all had our individual musical interests. It kind of all came together in Sasuke's basement. After recording some solid stuff, we started sending out demos," Shikamaru says before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"That's pretty rad. You all are starting the Asia portion of your tour tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes. Our kickstarter show is here in Tokyo. It sold out in less than an hour and almost gave me a heart attack! I cannot believe our fans love us so much!" Hinata speaks into the mic with a little smile.

"But, as all our listeners know, 109.5 Black Lightning is the only station in Tokyo that still has tickets to win to see Lazy Lilac live!"

"Yeah! Believe it! You still have a chance!" Naruto shouts pumping his fists in the air.

"Calm down, dobe…" Sasuke mumbles darkly so the mic doesn't pick it up.

"Ok, teme. Don't blow a gasket!" Naruto teases and Sasuke shoots him a glare.

Darui laughs at the enchange, "Well, thank you all very much for coming up here today. That was Lazy Lilac. Look out for their new album, Moon Eyes, dropping tomorrow!" He finishes and takes a gulp of water. The 'On Air' sign goes out and everyone takes their headphones off. Hinata goes to stand up to give Darui a hug goodbye after all the guys shake hands.

"Good luck, you guys! You know I will be playing the album once it is officially out." The group departs from the studio and gets into a large van. Their manager, Kakashi Hatake, waits for them as they all pile in.

* * *

"Good performance. You all are a trending topic on Twitter right now." He turns his phone around to show them all. Hinata smiles happily as her ex-boyfriend, Naruto jumps around excitedly. She was happy to say that they were both happy and on good terms. It had been rough because she had loved him since she was a young girl. Lazy Lilac's new album was projected to do well worldwide. Hinata was nervous because she really poured her heartache into this album.

She had locked herself away for weeks just writing songs and poems. Well, she also cried, ate a lot of ice cream, and slept a lot too. It didn't exactly help that Naruto had started dating the band's stylist, Sakura, a month after he broke up with Hinata. And, since her room was right next to his, she could hear when they had sex. This had made it ten times harder. It broke her heart and she felt like she was going to die. When Shikamaru had suggested that they switch rooms, the situation got a lot better. Shikamaru could sleep through anything so he didn't mind moving. Hinata was now next to Sasuke who was always very reserved and quiet. She and Sasuke had actually gotten closer through the breakup.

She would sit in his room and record vocals as Sasuke mixed songs. Sometimes she would cry, but Sasuke let her get her feelings out because he knew how cathartic music was for him. They had obviously known each other since they were kids, but it was only now that the pair really got to know each other. Sasuke held a lot of respect for Hinata and thought she was beautiful with the voice of an angel.

Of course, he would never tell her because he saw how the breakup with Naruto had shaken the band. He and Shikamaru were afraid that they would have to break up the group. But, to everyone's surprise, Hinata bounced back better than ever. She was determined to focus on herself and her career. After really sitting down and evaluating her life thus far, Hinata had decided that she had spent way too much time worrying about everyone else.

As she re-applied her peach lip gloss in the van, her heart swelled with pride in herself. After growing up through so much abuse and hardship, Hinata felt semi confident in herself. This tour would be her chance to show the world.


	2. Ch 2 - The New Hinata

**I imagine the band set up to be very similar to Little Dragon. They are a great band and their dynamic really inspired me!**

* * *

After the breakup, Hinata revealed to the world that she is full of surprises. The meek, shy girl could actually be quite bold and unapologetic. In fact, the first thing she did when she officially got over Naruto was get tattooed. Yes, that's right. Little Hinata Hyuuga got tatted. Lions had always reminded her of bravery and courage. So, she had Sasuke's friend, Sai, draw up two beautiful lions and tattoo one on each of her forearms. Everyone was shocked to put it lightly, but it actually fit well with the band's aesthetic. Hinata was the only one without tattoos, so the press ate it up and she was featured in many a fashion magazine. She also drunkenly got her nipples pierced, but no one knew about that yet. Her slight laugh caught the attention of the rest of the van.

"What's so funny, Hina?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just recalling an old memory." She says quietly. The van came to a stop as they reached their destination. It was around dinnertime and they had all arrived at the hotel. Kakashi poked his head out the window.

"Make sure to be ready at 11 am. We'll pick you all up and head to the venue then." Everyone nods or waves a hand in response as Kakashi departs. Shikamaru sighs heavily.

"Thank goodness we are done for today. All these interviews are so troublesome…" Everyone rolls his or her eyes at Shikamaru's typical behavior.

* * *

"I think I'm just gonna order room service. I'm really tired." Hinata announces and the rest of the band agrees. Her tired feet carry her up to her room where she flops onto the bed. Remembering she still has on a full face of makeup, she drags herself into the bathroom and begins the removal process. First, she gently picks off her false eyelashes. Then, she takes a remover wipe and cleans off her face.

After thoroughly washing her face and moisturizing, she takes a good look at her face. Her skin is free of any acne or blemishes. She has a pretty proportionate face. Her nose is kinda small and her lips are full and soft. Looking at her eyes, the new album comes into her mind. 'Moon eyes' She thinks. She had gotten an anonymous love letter with the most beautiful wording. The writer said she had lovely moon eyes. That stuck with her as she began writing the lyrics and it ultimately ended up being the album name. Abruptly, Hinata is taken from her thoughts as she hears a knock on the door. Clad in cotton shorts & an old t-shirt, she opens the door to see Sasuke standing there with a bottle of champagne. Wordlessly, Hinata lets him in and they both sit on the bed.

"Are you excited, Sasuke-kun?" She asks as he pours her a glass. He stares silently out the window.

"Yes. I guess you could say that. I'm looking forward to showing everyone how good we are at what we do. You know, we've gotten so much better. Especially you…" Sasuke replied with his usual tone. Her cheeks heat up and Hinata takes another sip.

"Thank you, Sasu-kun. That m-means a lot." She slightly stutters. Sasuke gives her a rare smile, but then goes back to his normal face quickly.

"Let's order some food and make a toast. To our last night of freedom." He raises his glass and Hinata nods understandingly. The glass clink softly and they both down the rest of their bubbly alcohol.


End file.
